


The Amazing Race: Fairy Tale Edition

by rumpelstarkskin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, ForzaOUAT, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014, The Amazing Race AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstarkskin/pseuds/rumpelstarkskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be the worst idea that was 'anonymously' suggested to the fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Race: Fairy Tale Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForzaOUAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaOUAT/gifts).



> This is my gift to the wonderful forzaouat! There are a lot of random changes that just don't make sense. I haven’t seen OUATIW so all of the Wonderland stuff is probably inaccurate. I also took artistic liberty with how they travel and whatnot, so please don't expect this to follow the rules of the show. Enjoy! Also I had this posted on tumblr but I thought that I would finally post it on here for everyone to read.  
> This work is unbetaed, therefore all mistakes are mine.

It was meant to be some sort of bonding exercise, or at least that's what the fairies said when everyone questioned why they were being forced into this nonsense. Apparently someone, completely anonymous of course, mentioned that a certain competitive TV show would make the perfect bonding experience after all the Peter Pan craziness had been dealt with. After careful planning and using gods know what means, the fairies had now gathered most of the town in front of the clock tower to announce teams of two. Because, whether Rumpelstiltskin liked it or not, he and pretty much everyone else in this godforsaken town were going to be participating in The Amazing Race: Fairy Tale Edition. Gods help them all.

He and Belle had been happily locked away in his pink house getting reacquainted with each other after his stint in Neverland and were just about to head back up to the bedroom when there was a too loud knock on the door. Really Rumple should have ignored it and proceeded with his other, more important, plans but of course curiosity got the better of him. He should really blame Belle for rubbing off on him. Opening the door, Rumple sincerely wished he'd gone with his first instinct.

"What the hell do you want, Hatter?"

"Lovely to see you too, Rumple Bumple," was Jefferson's reply, adding, "And hello there Belle," when she appeared in the front hall.

"Hello Jefferson, what brings you here this morning?" Belle asked as she wrapped her arm around Rumple's waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Hatter, do tell. And be quick about it." Belle gave him a small frown, but then turned her attention to Jefferson.

"As much as I'd absolutely love for this to be a social visit, I'm here because the fairies have a huge announcement to make and want everyone to meet in front of the clock tower."

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked at each other, Belle with a nervous excitement and Rumpelstiltskin with sheer annoyance, having an obvious dislike of the fairies, especially Reul Ghorm. After a moment of silence Rumple replied, "Well I'm sure you'll be happy to inform us of what this little meeting is about. Belle and I have other things to do. Goodbye Hatter." And with that, he steered Jefferson out the door and shut it. Or, he would have if Jefferson hadn't been expecting this and shoved his foot in the way.

"Uh uh, Rumpelstiltskin, you and Belle are going to come to town with me right now or the fairies will be here to drag you down. I've heard they've already forcibly grabbed Regina and her mother. According to a good source it was incredibly embarrassing for them and highly entertaining for everyone else. So, come on! Grab your coats and let's skedaddle!"

Belle quickly grabbed her coat and tugged it on, then threw Rumple's at him while he just stood there, giving her a helpless look. Belle huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Look, neither of us want to go to this thing but I also don't want to be dragged by fairies in front of the whole town. So let's just go and get it over with and then we can come back here and lock ourselves away again, deal?"

Of course, anyone who knows Rumpelstiltskin knows that he can't back away from a deal, but there was just one little catch. "What's in it for me?" He asked quietly.

Belle gave him a wicked little smile and sauntered up to him, standing on her tip toes to whisper into his ear. Jefferson couldn't hear what Belle said, but Rumple's face turned a stunning shade of pink not unlike the colour of his house, and he was quick to put on his coat and follow his true love out the door.

It was even worse than he expected it to be. Not only had the fairies been plotting, but their plot involved many of the townsfolk and would be taking up just under a week of their time! Sure, the person who came up with this particular idea was kept anonymous, but Rumpelstiltskin was nothing if not observant, and he didn't miss the look of manic glee that crossed the Hatter's face when the town square erupted into pure chaos at the news that they were being forced to participate. That was another thing. If you were chosen to be on a team, there was absolutely no backing out. Nothing could be done. And while Rumpelstiltskin still had magic, he was no longer the Dark One and therefore he couldn't match his power with the fairies. And you can bet your ass he would be chosen for a team because Reul Ghorm was just that much of a - horrible insult that Belle would punish him for even thinking. Rumpelstiltskin would have liked nothing more than to put up the biggest fight known to mankind, but then he saw the look of wonder on Belle's face and remembered her longing for adventure. He would endure this complete and utter nonsense if it meant watching her face light up with every new discovery. At least, if he remembered the explanation of the show properly, they were allowed to pick their own teams as long as the two have some sort of personal relationship. With Belle by his side, they would travel wherever need be and-

"Alright, now we'll give out the list of teams! Yes, that's right, we have picked your teams for you to ensure that this truly is a bonding exercise!"

-WHAT?!?!

"After we give you your teams we will explain the rules of the challenge, hand out your gear, and we will begin right away! The teams are as follows:  
Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, former lovers;  
Regina Mills and Cora Mills, mother and daughter;  
Snow White and Ariel, friends;  
Ruby and Archie Hopper, in denial about their feelings for one another;  
Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson Madden, we're calling you friends even though that really isn't the proper term for it;  
Henry Mills and Grace Madden, best friends;  
David Nolan and Leroy, what did you call it David? Bros? Does that mean friends? Okay;  
And last but not least, Mulan and Belle, friends!"

"Oh gods no, I've had enough of this ridiculous suggestion. I was willing to participate under the assumption that we would be choosing the teams, but as I've been stuck with the craziest man in town, I'm absolutely refusing. Either I'm partnered with Belle, or I'm not going anywhere." Rumpelstiltskin glared at the fairies, Reul Ghorm in particular, daring them to say something. Unfortunately, he had clearly underestimated the stubbornness of the fairies and was too busy glaring to notice Tinkerbell sneak up behind him and clasp a bracelet around his wrist. Starting in surprise, he heard a cry of outrage and noticed that Emma, Regina, and Cora all had bracelets to match his. Reul Ghorm stepped forward.

"On the contrary, Rumpelstiltskin, you will be participating. This is non-negotiable. And that goes for all of you! Your group has been constantly torn between friends and enemies but now that is going to change! Obviously we know that just sending you off on a golden goose chase isn't going to cut it, so we've decided to make this a somewhat friendly competition. Obviously this is not a television program but the other fairies and I have put a lot of work into this and by cooperating with us and each other, you will all receive prizes! The first place winners will be receiving a trip for four to anywhere in not only the Enchanted Forest, but also anywhere else in the whole of our world! In addition, each team member will receive a newly renovated cottage on the lake and other perks that will be revealed at the end of the race. While this is a competition, alliances are allowed, and in fact some challenges may just force opposing teams to work together. Any questions?"

Rumpelstiltskin was about to open his mouth when Emma yelled from where she was standing between Neal and Henry. "Yeah, what the hell are the bracelets all about?"

"Also, what makes you think we're just going to follow your directions like meek children? You aren't the only ones with magic you know, I bet we could take you down," Regina said, stepping forward menacingly.

Rumple let out his signature giggle and looked at the two women condescendingly. "I would have thought you both were smarter than that. The four of us," he said, gesturing to himself and then to Emma, Regina, and Cora in turn, "are the only other people with magic. And who do you think are the only people wearing silver bracelets? They're laced with fairy dust, and gods know what else so that our magic is bound. I'm guessing it's not only so that we don't try to overpower them, but also to give everyone an even playing field. No magic allowed."

"Rumpelstiltskin is right," Reul Ghorm informed the group. "Rule number one is no magic, other than what we provide for you. The second is that you must obey the rules laid out before every challenge. There are 6 legs to this race, and you will be immediately disqualified if rules are not obeyed. Rule number three is that you are not allowed to sabotage another team. This is an honest race based on skill and team work, not petty tricks. Rule number four is that when you reach the checkpoint, both members of the team must be there and your bags must be with you. If you fail to properly perform a task you will be given a time penalty at the checkpoint. The same will happen if you decide to forfeit a challenge. The final rule," Reul Ghorm eyed the four with bracelets who were clearly the least comfortable with participating, "is that you are not allowed to simply give up or purposely bend rules to be disqualified. Remember, you are part of a team and therefore you must try your best not only for yourself, but your partner as well. You may not want to be a part of this, but your teammate might so respect their desires and do your best to win. Now, if there are no more questions... Good, at the place of the first clue you will also find your bags and everything you need for this race inside them. Your first destination is the back parking lot of the best place to eat in town. Ready, set, go!"

As everyone paired up and took off towards the back of Granny's bed and breakfast, Rumple looked longingly to where Mulan and Belle had already taken off and felt a stab of annoyance when he remembered that he would be spending all of his time with-

"Let's go Rumple Bumple, I don't want to be the first to be eliminated!"

"I do," Rumple mumbled, but began a light jog toward the mad Hatter, glad that the bracelet still allowed his leg to remain healed. He could only imagine how difficult this would be with his limp and cane.

Luckily they weren't the last to arrive and grab their bags, but Rumple was sad to see that Belle was nowhere in sight. He couldn't say he was surprised, however, his Belle was really quite brilliant, not to mention Mulan was an absolute warrior. Together, the two women would be a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, so would Regina and Cora. Oh look, speak of the devil and he shalt appear.

"Off to a bit of a rough start are we, Rumple dear?"

Rumple turned toward Cora and sneered at her. "Looks to me like you're going at the exact same speed, Dearie. Now if you don't mind, the Hatter and I need to get going. Here's hoping you're the first to go!" With that, Rumple turned away and began to jog beside Jefferson, not waiting to hear whatever Cora's reply was.

"So what did the clue say?"

"Well, since you were so busy playing nice with Cora, it says, 'make your way to the place where magic first came to this land'. I'm guessing that means the wishing well in the woods, right?"

Rumple sighed, "Naturally. Meddlesome fairies. I swear whenever we get back here and I get this infernal bracelet off I'm going to kill them."

"Uh uh, Rumple, think of what Belle would say! She wouldn't want you to go off committing mass murder now would she?"

Rumple growled and began to slow his pace. Getting full use of his leg back was a blessing, but it did take some getting used to. It also didn't help that he was now approximately 400 years old and hadn't jogged in almost as long. After about 20 minutes, in which the two could hear Charming and Leroy chatting with Ruby and Archie somewhere behind them, Rumple and Jefferson were almost at the well. It was only when it came into view that Rumple saw Belle and Mulan standing there, Belle looking frantic and the warrior looking annoyed.

"Belle? Sweetheart, you left ages ago, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh Rumple, look at the sign!"

"'Take a leap of faith', doesn't sound too bad." But then Rumple walked up to the edge of the well and looked in, and his heart dropped. He now knew why Belle had looked so frantic. It was a portal.

"I didn't want you to go through alone. I know what happened the last time you were near a portal and I thought, if I were here, if we jumped together, you would see that it's okay, that everything's okay."

While the couple fazed at the portal, Belle with worry and Rumple with something akin to fear, Mulan made her way over to Jefferson. "What is going on? Belle wouldn't explain anything to me, she just insisted that we had to wait for you two."

"The last time Rumple was near a portal, he panicked and didn't go through. Only problem was that his fourteen year old son did. They were supposed to go through together, and he was lost to Rumple until a few months ago. You could say that he might have some issues with this."

As they watched, however, Belle took Rumpelstiltskin's hand and guided him to the edge of the well. They couldn't hear what the lovers said to each other, but after a moment they saw Rumple nod his head and both he and Belle jumped. Mulan and Jefferson looked at each other and then Jefferson grinned. "I always knew they were good for each other. Shall we?" He held out his hand for Mulan to take and after a slight hesitation she did, and the two followed their respective team members into the portal, not exactly sure where they were going to end up.

Belle wasn't the most steady person, despite her love of high heels. The second she and Rumple landed she began to fall, and fully expected to land on a rather hard surface. Rumple wasn't able to catch her this time and Belle did fall, but it was onto soft sand, and suddenly Belle recognized the sound of waves and realized they were by some sort of ocean. Rumple helped her up and they walked a few steps, just in time for Mulan and Jefferson to land in the same place they had just been occupying. When they had joined up with the other two, the group of four glanced around and took in their surroundings. They were on a beach, with a castle and large dock nearby. On the dock was a large yellow stand which held the next clue, and Belle noticed that Ariel and Neal and Henry and Grace were up there, the latter two apparently just reading the clue. 

Jefferson sighed dramatically and the other three turned toward him. "My eleven year old daughter is ahead of me. This just can't stand." Suddenly he burst into a sprint, leaving the other three to quickly grab their bags and rush to catch up. They caught up just as Jefferson was hugging his daughter who was about to put on a bracelet. He then grabbed two clues and passed one to Mulan and Belle. 

Belle read aloud, "'Roadblock: Once you find the long lost city, you will find the next clue. Look in the envelope for your means to travel.' Okay, so roadblock means that only one of us competes. What city do you think this is talking-"

"Wow!"

Belle and Mulan turned to see that Grace was now a mermaid with a bright blue tail peeking out from under her dress. "I'm guessing we're looking for Atlantis," Belle finished lamely, still in shock. "Um, who wants to go?"

Mulan looked at the bracelet in her hand nervously. "I never learned how to swim. I mean, with that tail it shouldn't be too hard, but I don't think I'm all to comfortable with that."

Belle nodded understandingly. "It's alright, my mother taught me to swim when I was young, I'll go!" Belle quickly stripped out of her jacket and shoes and sat on the edge of the dock. Just as she was putting on the bracelet, she heard many more voices and realized that the rest of the teams had arrived. Without saying anything, Belle finished putting on the bracelet and plunged into the water, immediately beginning to swim out the deeper water. She wanted to look back, to see whether Jefferson or Rumple had become a merman, but she also wanted to get the clue. Making a quick decision, Belle swam out a little further and then began to dive down. Just as she started to descend, Snow swam past, shooting her a smile. Soon Emma past her too, giving Belle a nod. Heading in the direction the two women had come from, Belle swam faster. It was a strange feeling, getting used to actually having the ability to breathe under water, one that Belle wasn't exactly comfortable with. She continued to dive down though, all the while thinking about everything she'd ever read about Atlantis and how she could find it. Recalling that this was Ariel's former home made Belle realize that it couldn't be too far out, and then suddenly thought about why Ariel didn't take the challenge. Perhaps she thought it would be unfair, or maybe Snow was just really interested in becoming a mermaid at least for a little while. Belle was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't realize that the city was almost directly in front of her. It was huge, nothing in her books could have prepared her for how large the palace was, and she began to despair. How on earth was she supposed to find a clue down here? Suddenly something rammed into her side, and Belle looked down to see Grace grinning madly, pointing toward what looked like a large golden gate. Belle then saw the red clues that were tied there. She thanked Grace quickly, who nodded and waved before swimming off, and made her way to the gate. 

Belle had never been one for untying knots, and this appeared to be no different. She pulled and tugged at it but the clue just wouldn't budge. Belle debated whether or not to just memorize it and go back to the surface, but one of the rules of the challenge was that you must grab the clue and bring it up to your partner. Just when Belle was ready to give up, a familiar hand batted hers away and Belle looked behind her to see Rumple smiling softly as he swiftly undid the knot to first one clue and then a second one. Once both clues were free, he took her hand and began swimming back the way they had come, making their way back to the docks.

Belle sighed as she swam beside Rumple, annoyed with herself because of her inability to untie a damn knot, and also because of how attractive she found her love to be as a merman. Rumple had taken off his shirt and Belle could see his lean muscles moving as he swam.

"You shouldn't stare, dearest, it's rude. Didn't they teach you that in Avonlea?"

Belle had the decency to blush and she quickly looked forward, biting her lip. When she finally looked back up, Rumple was giving her a devilish grin. "Sorry, Rum. It's just, well, you look really handsome like that. I mean, not that you don't look handsome all the time, because you do, but-" Belle's words were swallowed as Rumple's lips met hers. It was an unusual but not unpleasant experience, holding hands and kissing underwater, tails gently brushing. Belle would later say it was one of the most romantic kisses they'd ever shared, up until Ruby arrived.

"This is a competition, you know. I'm pretty sure your teammates would frown upon taking a kissing break."

The two lovers broke apart, Belle blushing once again and Rumple looking more than a little annoyed.

"You know, dearie, I really don't think it's any of your business what we do."

"Yeah, well, here comes Regina with a clue so you might want to speed it up a bit," Ruby replied, pointing to where Regina was indeed catching up to them.

"Thanks, Ruby, and good luck!" Belle yelled while being pulled by Rumple. She watched as Ruby nodded and swam off in the direction of the city.

Belle and Rumple swam as fast as they could, reaching the dock fairly quickly. Once they were out of the water and human again, Belle passed Mulan the clue and reached down to put her shoes back on. When she was done, she leaned up and kissed Rumple on the lips one last time before he went to where Jefferson was waiting.

"'Make your way to the front of the palace, where you will be forced to stir up trouble'," Mulan read. "What on earth does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but let's go! Three teams are still ahead of us and Regina is right behind us. Come on!"

The two women grabbed their gear and ran down the dock, breezing past the other teams. From the shore they found a winding staircase attached to the palace and ran up it. Peering over the side, Belle saw Emma and Neal running around the palace.

Belle pointed them out to Mulan. "Do you think we're going the right way? Or are they going the wrong way?"

"I don't care, let's just hurry!"

Belle nodded and continued to run up the stairs. Sure enough, they made it to the palace entrance and could see that only one clue and cauldron were gone. "Looks like Emma and Neal weren't the only team to take the long way around."

Belle nodded, "Well let's not waste anymore time! 'Roadblock: stir, stir, as fast as you can. Once you've reached the right speed, you'll receive your ticket out of here.' Hmm, this could be interesting."

Mulan quickly went over to the cauldron, picked up the large ladle, and began stirring. Having great stamina, it wasn't long before the liquid was moving quickly and green smoke began to rise. Suddenly Snow and Ariel arrived, and they immediately set to work. After another minute, Rumple and Jefferson arrived. Looking back at the cauldron, Belle suddenly realized what was happening. "Mulan, it's a travel storm! Hurry!"

Within two minutes, the cauldron began shaking and suddenly a small tornado erupted from it. Belle ran over to Mulan and the two grasped hands and, taking a deep breath, jumped into the path of the tornado. The last thing Belle saw was the look of pride in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and the look of anger in Regina's as she and her mother arrived.

Almost as quickly as it started, the tornado faded and the two women slammed into the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Belle questioned, and she and Mulan jumped when a voice from behind them replied.

"You're in Wonderland, welcome to the first checkpoint." Tinkerbell stepped forward and gestured around. "This marks tomorrow's starting point. Congratulations, you are team two. As the rules state, you must now go to your designated camp and wait there until  
7am. You are not to see or speak to other teams until the next leg of the race. Good luck."

Belle and Mulan continued on the path to their camp where they found a small cabin complete with beds, food and drinks, and books. They ate dinner and got caught up on everything that had happened after they had saved Prince Philip.

Belle woke up bright and early the next morning and rearranged her bag. The books left for them were survival and travel guides that we're definitely worth taking. When it was 6:15, Belle woke up Mulan so the warrior could get ready to go. Once they were ready, they made their way down the path to the starting point and were surprised to see almost everyone already there. A moment after they arrived, Snow and Ariel showed up.

When Reul Ghorm arrived, Belle looked around confusedly. “Is this everyone?” she asked.

“Yes,” the Blue Fairy replied. “What we didn’t tell you was that the first two eliminations are double eliminations, and then a single elimination, and the final leg will involve the final three teams. Unfortunately, this means that yesterday Emma and Neal, and David and Leroy were eliminated. Now, this leg of the race will involve two teams pairing together. And no, Rumpelstiltskin, you do not get to pick which team you are paired with. This is determined by how well you did yesterday. Team 1 and Team 2 will be paired together. Congratulations Henry and Grace, and Belle and Mulan.” Henry and Grace ran over to Belle and Mulan and the pairs exchanged high fives. “As the first team of four, you will depart first. Now, the next team of four will be Team 3 and Team 4; Jefferson, Rumpelstiltskin, Regina, and Cora. You will be departing second.” Rumpelstiltskin stared at Jefferson in horror, his expression mirrored in his partner’s eyes. He slowly turned to see Regina glaring at them while Cora just flashed them an evil grin that immediately set Rumple on edge. “That means that the final team consists of Snow, Ariel, Ruby, and Archie. You four will depart last. The last team of four to reach the checkpoint will be eliminated. Good luck. Team 1, here is your clue. You may leave in three, two, one.”

Rumple watched as Belle grabbed Henry’s hand and took off, Mulan and Grace racing behind them. It was a cruel trick of the gods that he and his true love couldn’t run this damned race together. And now he was stuck with a former lover and her daughter who just happened to be his former protege. Wonderful. 

“Team 2, here is your clue. You may leave in three, two, one.” No one moved. “Team 2! The second leg has begun. Get going!” No one moved. “Put aside your differences for one day and strive to win this round. Do you really want to be beaten by two eleven-year-olds?” That got them moving.

Rumple grumbled as Cora retrieved the clue and read it to Regina. The two women began running in the same direction Belle, Mulan, and the kids took off in, leaving Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin to catch up. They did so, but they did so slowly.

“D’you think they’ll even tell us what the clue said? I mean, I am from Wonderland, I could help! But no, they have to run off and leave us in the dust.”

Rumple rolled his eyes. “Oh please stop complaining, Hatter. This is a godsend. If they ignore us, we’ll probably have a better chance of winning. Apparently Emma and Neal failed to ignore each other and look where they ended up; eliminated because they were too busy arguing. Trust me, Hatter, being ignored is a good thing.”

When they finally caught up to Regina and Cora, they were treated with matching glares. “About time you two showed up,” was the scathing remark made by Regina.

“Well it’s not as if you told us we had to be in some sort of hurry.”

“Ugh, let’s just go.”

“And where is it that we’re going, dearie?”

“Down there,” said Cora, pointing to a large hole between the roots of a large tree.

“Excuse me? I don’t think so.” Rumple looked to Jefferson for help, but the Hatter was nodding.

“She’s right, Rumple. This is where the White Rabbit lives. I’m assuming that he’s going to send us on some weird quest?”

“You assume correct. Let’s go.”

Rumple had to admit that the White Rabbit was quite pleasant, if more than a little strange. Everyone in Wonderland was strange though. They were given a choice between hunting a Jabberwocky (who knew there was more than one?) or they could learn a song from the talking flowers and be rewarded the next clue if they could properly perform it. Rumple was quite keen on hunting the Jabberwocky, but his three team members, yes even Jefferson, outvoted him and he’d had to perform the most outrageous song and dance routine known to man and flower. It was nothing but embarrassing and had taken them four performances to perfect. Luckily, they were apparently still ahead of the other team, assuming that they, too, picked the song option.

Rumple wasn’t wrong too often, but this was apparently one of those times. When the group finally arrived at their next task, both of the other teams had already started. Needless to say, Regina and Cora were outraged.

“How the hell did you guys get here before us?!” Regina yelled, and Rumpelstiltskin could have sworn smoke came out of her ears.

“I turn into a wolf, remember? My tracking skills are impeccable, not to mention that Jabberwocky was really bad at hiding.” Ruby gave them a toothy grin and went back to what she was doing, which was sifting through beans. Apparently the next challenge was finding a needle in a haystack, only this particular case was finding a magic bean in a shipping container full of regular beans.

As tedious as this challenge promised to be, Rumpelstiltskin quickly took charge of the situation and clamoured into the container. “Okay, everyone take a corner and start sifting. We slowly move our way to the centre until someone finds the bean. Got it?” Regina and Jefferson nodded in agreement albeit reluctantly and got to work. Rumple was about to start in his own corner when he realized that Cora hadn’t moved. She simple stood beside the large container and crossed her arms, pursing her lips. He sighed and shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but Cora, let’s just put all differences aside for the next few hours and work together. Do you really want to get eliminated without receiving a proper prize? I sure as hell don’t, so help us finish this damn task.” Cora still didn’t move. “…Please.” Everyone, seriously everyone, stopped what they were doing. Rumpelstilitskin never said please to anyone except Belle, and that was only when he was feeling particularly nice. Rumple glanced over at Belle who was grinning at him with pride, and she blew him a kiss when she caught his eye. He suddenly felt much better about saying the ‘P’ word.

Cora looked at him straight in the eye, and, apparently liking whatever the hell she saw, nodded and climbed in. The task was even harder than they all expected. All teams were quickly frustrated and it was past the third hour when Snow’s group called it quits. They summoned Reul Ghorm and forfeited the challenge, taking the time penalty. They were granted a magic bean that took them to the next checkpoint. And then there were two teams. Glancing over at Belle’s group, he wasn’t surprised to see Grace and Henry sitting down, leaning their heads together, Grace apparently asleep. This was a difficult challenge for the kids, and their rest meant that Belle and Mulan were doing all the sifting. Belle herself looked exhausted, and Rumple was surprised to see that even Mulan was beginning to look frazzled. It was just after the fourth hour when Cora gave a triumphant ‘hurrah’ and held up the bean. Regina quickly ran over to Henry and gave him a hug and a kiss, giving him encouragement and ruffling his hair affectionately while Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson, and Cora all climbed out of the container. Just as Regina was about to drop the bean and form the portal, Rumple yelled “Wait!”

He and Jefferson walked over to Belle’s container and climbed in, Rumplestiltskin walking up to his love while Jefferson made sure his daughter was okay. “I know this is frustrating, sweetheart, but if Cora could find it, so can you. You can do this, love, I believe in you.”

Belle gave him a tired smile and nodded. “Thank you, Rumple. I really needed to hear that. I love you, and I’ll see you later.” She wrapped one hand in his hair and used the other to draw his face to hers. As their lips met, Rumple felt her sigh. I moment later, they both drew back and Rumple and Jefferson rejoined their team. Before he jumped into the portal, Rumple sent Belle one last bright smile, unsure if he would see her the next morning.

When they landed, they were immediately greeted by the Blue Fairy. “Welcome! I’m glad to see the four of you were able to put your differences aside and cooperate. You are the second team to arrive, but since the first team took a time penalty, you are Team 1! Congratulations and make your way to your camp. See you in the morning!”

The next morning, Rumple was happy to see Belle, Mulan, and the kids waiting for the four of them. Belle, upon seeing him, threw herself into his arms.

“Another ten minutes and we wouldn’t have made it,” she said, pressing her face into his neck. “Henry and Grace were sitting on it.” Rumple chuckled and was about to comment when Tinkerbell arrived. 

“Welcome to Corona, Kingdom of Queen Rapunzel. You will only have one challenge here which will end in a single elimination. The challenge is this: in honour of the Queen’s birthday, you have 2 hours to make as many sky lanterns as you possibly can. The team with the lowest number of lanterns will be eliminated. Jefferson and Rumplestiltskin, and Regina and Cora will start in three, two, one.”

Rumple and Jefferson got to work right away and didn’t even notice when the other two teams were able to start. The two hours passed quickly and suddenly Tinkerbell called out for everyone to stop.

“Alright everyone, time for the final tally. In first place: Henry and Grace with 108 lanterns! Congratulations! In second place: Belle and Mulan with 97 lanterns. Third place, and the last team to advance: Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson with 92 lanterns! That means Regina and Cora, since you only made 48 lanterns, you are eliminated.”

It seemed that over the course of the journey Regina and her mother had matured. They exited graciously, but just before they were out of earshot, the yelling match started. Rumpelstiltskin revoked his previous thought. Apparently they had not matured as much as he’d hoped.

“The Queen has asked that you remain here tonight for the festivities and in the morning the six of you will travel to Arendelle where you'll compete in the final leg of the race.”

Why Belle let Mulan convince her to drink so much punch she’d never know, but she would never make that mistake again. It was bad enough that she had an awful hanover, but the fact that she drunkenly hit on Rumple and had to get him to put her to bed. And now, they were in Arendelle at the foot of the North Mountain, awaiting their final task.

Belle had never been happier to see Reul Ghorm when she showed up. It was freaking cold and Belle’s dress was so not appropriate for this weather. “Well, you’ve made it to the final leg of the race, congratulations to you all. Now, for this final challenge, you must hike up this mountain, to the entrance of Queen Elsa’s snow palace. I will be waiting at the top to award the winners. You will find all of the gear you need in these bags, including appropriate clothing. Henry and Grace will depart first with Belle and Mulan following after 20 minutes, Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson departing 20 minutes after that. Good luck. Henry and Grace, you both may start now.”

The two kids grabbed the new gear and ran into the change rooms, coming back out in record time and starting on the path that wound its way up the mountain.

“I don’t like this at all,” Jefferson said quietly, worry evident in his voice. “This is far too dangerous for eleven-year-olds and Grace is uncomfortable with heights. She’s not gonna be okay.”

Belle placed her hand on Jefferson’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Jeff. Mulan and I are the next to depart and I’m sure we can catch up to them in no time. I promise you that we’ll stay and help them, even if it means forfeiting the race. Right, Mulan?”

“Of course. We’re not just gonna leave the kids to fend for themselves. Let’s face it, deep down the four of us know that we’re gonna let them win, right?”

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked to find himself nodding along. He hadn’t even realized it, but he truly didn’t care about the prize and winning first place. He had all the money he would ever need and he knew Belle was happy with what he had, why did he need anything else? It would break Henry’s heart to have done so well in this race only to lose in the end, especially since his biological parents were two of the first to be eliminated and Regina had been eliminated the day before. Rumple knew in his heart that the children deserved to win this. The four spoke quietly for the remaining minutes and then bod goodbye to the two women when it was time for them to begin their hike.

Even with pants and proper hiking shoes, it was still a long, hard journey up the mountain. The wind was bitter cold, and Belle couldn’t stop slipping every thirty or so steps. Mulan was only slightly better off. Although they seemed to be going at a steady pace, it took until they were about halfway up the mountain before they caught sight of Henry and Grace. Belle immediately knew something was wrong when she caught sight of the tears on Grace’s face. Running over and crouching in front of the girl, Belle wiped her tears before they could freeze on her face.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I tripped on a rock… my ankle, it really hurts. I c-can’t walk on it and i-it’s so c-cold out.”

Henry stepped closer. “I tried giving her a piggy back, but I couldn’t carry her and our bags, and you need the bags in order to check in. I didn’t know what else to do. I even tried summoning the Blue Fairy, but she didn’t answer.”

Belle frowned in concern. “She’s always supposed to show up, especially in the case of an injury. Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. Henry, I want you to try and carry your bag and Grace’s. Can you manage that?” When Henry nodded determinedly, Belle turned to Mulan.”Do you think you’ll be able to carry both of our bags? I know I’m not the strongest, but I can manage to carry Grace.”

Mulan nodded. “I can definitely do that, but Belle, you and I both know how clumsy you are. Are you gonna be able to make it?”

“Slow and steady wins the race, right? I’ll be careful.”

That decided, Belle turned around so that Grace could grab onto her shoulders and then loop her arms around Belle’s neck. Belle hoisted the girl up and took a few tentative steps to make sure the was steady. “You okay, Gracie?”

“Yep, thank you Belle.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

The foursome continued up the mountain slowly, oh so slowly. After what seemed like almost an hour, they heard voices yelling for them. Turning around, Belle spotted Jefferson and Rumple trying to run towards them, but slipping quite a bit. Luckily they were able to keep their footing and quickly caught up. After explaining the situation and Jefferson cursing Reul Ghorm terribly before taking his daughter and hoisting her onto his own back, the six of them continued their journey, finally arriving at the palace entrance. Now was the moment of truth.

“Go on, Henry. Step on the checkpoint.”

Henry looked at Belle in confusion. “But you helped us, you should win.”

“Don’t argue with her, lad. You won’t beat her. She’s stubborn as all hell. Besides, you and Grace deserve this. Go on.”

Jefferson placed Grace gently onto the checkpoint, and held her arm so she could balance on her good leg. The second Henry joined her, Reul Ghorm ran out of the palace, looking frantic.

“Oh thank the gods you’re alright! There’s so much magic here I’m not able to teleport out! I just sent Elsa’s snowman down the mountain to get her so she can get us back to the kingdom. Grace, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“In that case, let’s just fix that ankle of yours. There we go, all better. Now, congratulations to Henry and Grace! You two did it! Using spectacular teamwork even with another team and always willing to help out, you beat the odds and have won! Once we’re back in Storybrooke we’ll work out all the details. Now look, here’s Elsa, let’s get out of here!”

-Three Hours Later-

“Well that was quite an adventure, wasn’t it darling?”

Rumple stared at Belle in shock. “If that’s what you want to call it, sure. I swear to the gods, Belle, the next time the fairies call for a town meeting, I’m refusing. They can try and drag me down there all they want, but it will not be happening!”

“Oh, Rumple, admit it! Despite everything, you had fun! And did you see how happy Grace and Henry were at the party? That’s partly because of you!”

Rumple sighed and then nodded, wrapping his arms around Belle’s waist and kissing her hair. “I suppose you’re right. Now, I do believe you promised to wear that lacy green ensemble and put on a show for me.”

Belle bit her lip and smiled up and her true love. “Yes, I believe I did promise something like that. I guess we’d better go upstairs then.”

Rumple kissed Belle softly on the lips and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs and into their bedroom. No, he supposed, it wasn’t too bad, that whole bonding thing. Especially if it meant he would get rewarded with Henry and Grace’s bright smiles and Belle’s adventurous side in the bedroom. As he closed the doors and kissed her hard, Rumple decided he just might want to be involved in town adventures more often. Might being the key word. It would all depend on what Belle would offer him in return for his cooperation.

The End.


End file.
